Cutting tool assemblies often utilize cutting inserts. The cutting inserts can be clamped to a cutting tool's body by bringing a clamping mechanism of the cutting tool to a clamped position. When the cutting insert needs to be replaced, the clamping mechanism can be brought to an unclamped position and the cutting insert can then be removed from the cutting body and replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,539, U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,443, U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,866, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,828, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,502, U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,650 and WO 2009/019676 disclose cutting inserts and/or cutting tool assemblies having a clamping mechanisms for securing cutting inserts thereto.